


An Unholy Alliance

by sperrywink



Series: Unholy Alliance [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, redeemed!Draco, side character cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is pissed enough to kiss Draco to show Ron how it feels. What follows is totally not unrelated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unholy Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> I kept on wanting to turn this into the beginning of a longer story, but it never happened. Hopefully it works as a PWP.

Draco hated the necessity of going to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, but his morning appointment had run late. He was especially annoyed when he turned around after ordering take-out and saw red hair in the corner. He couldn't make out Weasley's face because of all the snogging he was doing, which yuck, but he didn't need to. He would know those raggedy robes and that lanky figure anywhere, unfortunately. It just figured Weasley and Granger would be here to ruin an already trying day. Next thing he knew Potter would come stumbling through the door. Draco hastily looked toward the door just in case his thoughts had caused Potter to appear, but to his surprise it was Granger who came storming through. If it wasn't Granger that Weasley was snogging, than who was it?

Snorting in amusement, Draco reminded himself he didn't really care. Whoever it was, Granger was out for blood. Oh, this was going to be good. He casually leaned back against the bar and watched avidly as Granger, after scanning the crowd, strode purposefully towards the corner and an unaware Weasley. She grabbed a handful of Weasley's hair and pulled his sucking face off his paramour. Her wand was in her other hand, waving wildly as she yelled, "I can't believe you, Ron! You swore it was the last time! You lying dog!"

Draco could feel his eyebrows rising towards his hairline again. Weasley had cheated before and still had his balls? Granger was losing her touch.

Weasley was sputtering out apologies, but Granger was having none of it. "I knew I shouldn't have given you another chance, but everyone pleaded, so I did. Never again will I trust you!" She then waved her wand intently and flying songbirds poofed out of thin air and attacked Weasley and his partner, who was some blonde witch. As they screeched and ducked from the attacking birds, Granger was finally looking around the room at her audience with murder in her eyes. 

When her gaze landed on him, unable to stop himself, Draco wiped the grin off his face and raised his arms in the universal sign of surrender. As Granger continued to stare at him, Draco raised one eyebrow in question. Suddenly a calculating and even more determined look crossed her face. She turned to Weasley, who had finally remembered he was a wizard and vanished the birds, and said, "Let's see if you like how this feels."

As confused as Weasley looked, Draco watched as Granger again strode purposefully across the room, but this time directly towards him. His arms were still up and he hastily lowered them to avoid looking like a fool. He was just opening his mouth to ask what she wanted or maybe to make a quip, he hadn't quite formulated his thoughts, when she stepped right into his space and leaned up, kissing him passionately. Although surprised, he wasn't an idiot, so he responded by grabbing her hips and bringing her flush against him and deepening the kiss. He gathered her intent immediately, and was more than willing to piss off Weasley for her.

Draco never would have suspected it, but Granger could kiss like a demon. He had always assumed she was a frigid and uptight bookworm who would primly spread her legs for procreation, but if her kissing was any indication she would be a wildcat in bed. Desire rippled through him, and before he was ready, she was breaking the kiss off. Draco blinked his eyes open and stared bemusedly into Granger's startled eyes. She looked as dumbfounded as he felt. 

As if they both realized the purpose behind the kiss at the same time, they turned toward Weasley, who looked furious and gobsmacked. Under pain of death, Draco couldn't have contained the smirk that crossed his face when he met Weasley's gaze. Of course this incensed Weasley further and he started forward, roughly shaking off his paramour's grip. Before he could take two steps, Granger's wand was up and pointed at him.

"Stop right there, Ron."

"Hermione, this means nothing, I swear."

His date growled behind Weasley and slapped his arm in a huff. Draco barely took his eyes off Granger though. He could feel the determination wafting off her in waves. "I don't care." Her wand dipped slightly. "I can't do this anymore. We're through."

"No-"

"Yes."

They stood there staring at each other. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife as everyone collectively held their breaths. And then seemingly unaware of the drama unfolding, the barmaid came bustling through the door, and said to Draco, "Here's your order."

The tension broke, and Weasley and Granger just looked ravaged. Granger's wand dipped further. She was looking around the room in bewilderment. While it was always a thrill seeing Weasley get his comeuppance, for some reason Draco didn't like the sight of Granger so defeated. He was getting soft, apparently. From the look on his face, it seemed that Weasley was going to make another attempt to make amends, but when he took a step towards Granger, she shifted her attention back toward him and her wand rose to point at him again. Making a snap decision, Draco picked up his bag of fish and chips and touched Granger's arm lightly. In the drollest tones he could manage, he said, "Care to join me for lunch, Granger?"

Granger stared at him as if he was speaking Swahili for a breathless moment. Then she nodded minutely and Draco stepped fully forward, wrapping his arm around her waist and Apparating them to his flat. The last thing he saw was Weasley sputtering and his face suffused with red, clashing with his hair. It was brilliant. This day might go down as one of his best ever.

Once they landed in his foyer, he released Granger slowly. Her head was bowed and she was taking these huge gulping breaths. He said, "If you're going to be sick, let me show you to the bathroom before you ruin my Venetian tile."

She turned furious eyes to him, and he smirked at her. He figured that the familiarity of sparring with him would shake her out of her fugue state and he was right. Squaring her shoulders, she said, "Your tile will be fine, and so will I." She then nodded decisively.

"I have no doubt about it, Granger. Now how about that lunch I promised?"

"You really don't have to feed me, Malfoy."

Feeling magnanimous and unsure of why, Draco shook the bag with his fish and chips. "I have more than enough for two. Besides, this gives you a place to hide out for a while. I suspect you don't want to be overrun with Weasley's family or Potter right now." Draco resigned himself to doing his paperwork late into the evening, but it was worth it to upset Weasley as much as possible.

She gave him a careful look, but he met her gaze squarely. For once he really did have nothing to hide. "Why did you come to my rescue?"

Smirking again, he said, "And miss seeing that look on the Weasel's face? Are you kidding?"

She glared at him, but then to his amazement, suddenly snorted and gave a bark of laughter. "This is Ron's worst nightmare, isn't it?"

He grinned at her. "That's the spirit, Granger."

She was staring at him again, and it was all he could do not to squirm. Expecting some probing question he was surprised when all she said was, "Where's lunch then?"

He waved one arm in a welcoming gesture and said, "We can eat in the living room. There's a small table there."

She walked into the apartment and looked around. "You don't live at Malfoy Manor?"

"And still be under the thumb of my mother? Merlin forbid." Draco walked passed her and began unpacking their lunch onto the table. Walking slowly she joined him and settled into one of the chairs. She was looking at him curiously as if he was an unknown species. He settled in the other chair and began eating. He wasn't going to explain how he had stayed with his mother after his father was sent to Azkaban, but both of them had found it too painful to spend all their time together. Plus he knew he wouldn't be able to redeem the Malfoy name if he hid in the Manor.

Granger shook off her thoughts and began eating as well. Draco had wondered if she would eat anything considering her emotional state, but she nibbled enough of the food that he didn't worry about her fainting away, and little enough that his fears of her vomiting subsided. He was also glad she didn't seem prone to tears. He would have no idea what to do with a crying Granger except insult her until she got angry with him. An angry Granger was vastly preferable.

After eating in silence for a while, Granger pushed the food away. Draco was still eating, so he let Granger ponder since she seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Once he finished, he pushed his wrappers away also, and leaned back in his chair, studying Granger. She was staring at him, so he raised his eyebrow again. He couldn't help remembering the kiss from earlier, and he hoped whatever was on her mind was as delightful as that had been.

He was unprepared when she asked, "You haven't called me a mudblood in years. Why is that?"

Feeling his own stomach turn, he broke off their staring match. "Even people like me can grow, Granger."

"So you no longer feel superior?"

Guilt and anger were clawing in Draco's chest. He hated talking about the war and Voldemort, but if anyone was owed an explanation it was Potter and Granger. Weasley could go hang himself, but Draco was actually remorseful about how he had belittled Granger, how she had been tortured at the Manor. He had already made peace with Potter, or as much peace as they could achieve while still hating each other, and with a life debt between them, and it looked like it was now time to do so with Granger. 

He said, "I was a pawn of a madman. What is there to feel superior about?" As Granger began to retort, Draco held up his hand. "Let me finish. I owe you an apology, more than one actually, but I never wanted to inflict my undoubtedly unwelcome presence on you. I was a spoiled and bullying child, and you took the brunt of that because of your bloodlines and your friendship with Potter. And then I didn't do enough to save you from being crucio'd. It's unforgivable. I'm sorry. I was a fool for far too many years."

"What are you saying?"

"I was wrong about muggleborns and, hell, most everything. I still believe in preserving Wizarding customs, but I no longer hate muggleborns or muggles for existing. I value human life far too much." Images from Voldemort's reign of terror at the Manor flashed through his mind. Thinking about the torture he was forced to inflict, now he wanted to vomit. The greasy food churned in his stomach.

Granger stared at him, biting her lip. "Are you serious?"

"I have nothing to lie about anymore."

Grasping her hands tightly together on the table, Granger stared at them, until startlingly, she began to laugh. Draco wondered if she was finally going to lose it because of her broken relationship. She turned to him with a grin and said, "I can't believe Draco Malfoy has no bad behavior to lie about, while Ron Weasley is a lying bastard. My worldview is completely trashed."

He chuckled too. "Well, I might not feel superior to you, but Weasel is still far beneath me. My worldview is surprising intact."

She was looking at him thoughtfully and then squaring her shoulders as she had before, she seemed to find the courage to say, "You know, this isn't actually Ron's worst nightmare."

"Oh, come on! You and me, alone, in your delicate emotional state? You know what Weasley's thinking just as much as I do!"

"That's what I mean. We haven't actually fulfilled Ron's worst nightmare, have we? We've just eaten lunch."

Draco couldn't stop his mouth from gaping open like a fish. She couldn't be asking for what he thought she was asking for, could she? Because Granger hitting on him, even in her supposed delicate emotional state, was preposterous.

She rushed to continue. "I know you've slept with muggleborns before. Your escapades are in the paper all the time. Unless they're lies? They often are for Harry." Now her face was full of consternation. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. I shouldn't have assumed."

Finding his voice, he coughed to clear his suddenly dry throat and said, "No, they're correct for the most part. I have slept with muggleborns and half-bloods. I'm over my infatuation with everyone having pure blood. The Dark Lord cured me of that. It's the traditions and magic I want to keep alive, everything else can go hang."

"But that doesn't mean you want to sleep with me."

Granger stood up and dusted off her skirt, not looking at him. Realizing his chance was slipping through his fingers, Draco stood and reached for her hand. He didn't know why he felt so strongly about not missing out, but he did understand his feelings enough to know that surprisingly it had little to do with Weasley. On the other hand, excepting the kiss, why Granger was suddenly exciting to him was a mystery. He had learned to trust his gut feelings, though. If he had followed them, he never would have followed Voldemort. She stilled and shot him a surprised look. "I didn't say I wouldn't like to sleep with you. I'm just surprised you want to sleep with me, is all."

Not giving her time to answer, he tugged on her hand and pulled her into his arms. Leaning down, he brushed a soft kiss across her lips, keeping his eyes open and his gaze on her face. He was trying to gauge how serious she was, but he got nothing from her eyes. They were as solemn as his, not inflamed with passion or determination. They were just thoughtful. He kissed her again, this time closing his eyes and focusing on the kiss instead. It wasn't as explosive as their first kiss, but still Draco could feel his desire stirring and he pulled Granger closer into his embrace. She moved willingly and it was Granger who opened her mouth and swept her tongue against the seam of his lips.

He opened his mouth willingly and also willingly let Granger set the pace. Rationalizing, although he considered himself one of the good guys these days, which meant he wouldn't force Granger into anything, he wasn't so bloodless as to turn down a willing partner when it was offered on a silver platter. Especially one who had grown into her looks the way Granger had. She was a lithe witch with a pixie-ish face and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Even without the glee of pissing Weasley off, he wouldn't resist such a delightful package. Especially since it seemed she wasn't the prudish sort he had assumed she was, as evidenced by the way she was rubbing against him.

His hands gripped her hips to guide them into a rhythm that worked for him, as her tongue swept into his mouth with purpose. Apparently the game was on. Before Draco could process his pulsating emotions, they were shedding clothes, and stumbling towards the bedroom. He decided he didn't care about right or wrong, or Granger's possible change of mind, all he cared about was getting Granger underneath him. Luckily she seemed to be even more intent on that goal than he was.

Nearly naked, except for his boxer briefs and her bra, they tumbled onto the bed, breaking off the kiss as Hermione moaned and arched her neck. She wrapped her legs around him and he kept one hand on her hip to continue to guide the pace as his other hand wove into her hair and turned her head into another of his kisses. He never would have guessed, but her hair was soft and silky. She kissed him back hard and intently, and it was his turn to moan. He began trailing kisses down her throat and onto her chest as his hand smoothed up her hip to fondle her other breast through the bra. He sucked through the fabric causing her to arch again and hiss out a breath. He said, "Lift up," and reached under her to unclasp her bra.

She complied easily as she moved restlessly beneath him. Even through his underwear he could feel how wet she was and it inflamed his desire even more. Once the bra was thrown away, he licked and sucked each breast in turn until she was breathless and squirming. Once he could feel her passion cresting and impatience rising, he began to lick a path further down her belly. He didn't imagine her aggravated whisper of "finally," and it made him chuckle into her bellybutton. He was done teasing her, though. He wanted to taste her as desperately as she wanted his mouth. By the time his lips were hovering over her folds, her hips were lifting in supplication and anticipation. He loved the feeling of power this gave him.

Sliding one hand along her inner thigh, he pushed her legs farther apart and curiously licked along her folds to get that first hint of the taste of her. She mewled and he grinned again. She had a smoky, musky taste that Draco was intrigued by. He then proceeded to go to town as he hunted for every hint of flavor and every involuntary movement and sound out of Granger. It was quickly proven to Draco that Granger was not frigid in the slightest. Actually she responded to every touch as if starving for it, and Draco briefly thought that Weasley must have been the dud in their bedroom, not Granger. But even his glee at that thought couldn't interrupt his ardor for long.

He intensified his sucking and licking, centering on her clit, until her whole body shuddered and she climaxed calling out his first name. He was only momentarily surprised by that. He was too focused on rolling off her, removing his underwear, and then crawling back up her body trailing kisses.

She was ready for his kiss when he reached her mouth and she licked every cranny of it in search of her flavor. Draco loved it when the women he was with liked the taste of themselves, and he was inelegantly humping her leg by the time she was done. He whispered, "Are you protected?"

She nodded frantically and grabbed his hips to help align them with hers. Draco got his knees under him and thrust as smoothly and in control as he could. He feared it wasn't very smooth because as her tight heat engulfed his cock, he was lost. He was rushing towards his orgasm and pounding into her, but she just wrapped her legs around him tight and chanted his name. All he could do was moan, and thrust harder. Given his lost focus, he was surprised that he was aware enough to feel a second orgasm wrack her body, but unsurprised when her spasms pulled his orgasm from him.

As her legs lost their tension around him and fell to the bed, he collapsed to the side of her and panted into her shoulder. Merlin, that was glorious. Granger was panting as hard as he was, and they both took some time to gather their senses. Finally, with a heartfelt groan, Draco rolled away from Granger and onto his back. Not wanting her to feel rejected, his hand searched for hers in the messed up covers until he could wrap his fingers around hers. Granger squeezed his hand in return but otherwise remained silent.

Draco could feel sleep pulling at him. Even so, he thought he was only closing his eyes for a second, but when he next blinked them open, the shadows had shifted to late afternoon, and Granger was hunting for her clothes around the room. He tried to say something but his throat was dry, so he ended up coughing slightly instead. She turned to him with a small, but warm smile. "I didn't mean to wake you. I was going to leave a note."

He pulled the sheet closer over his lap and sat up, as he said, "It's for the best, I still have work to do. You leaving then?"

Her smile turned wry. She repeated his words back to him, and said, "It's for the best."

He nodded. It probably was. He looked around the bed, spotting his boxer briefs hanging off the right end. He got out of bed and stretched. He caught Granger admiring him and he internally patted himself on the back for all the pick-up Quidditch he still played. He put on his shorts slowly. Seeing that she was heading out to the living room for her shoes, he followed her and leaned casually against the back of the sofa. Once she was fully dressed, she turned to him and, with a small blush, advanced. He reached out and pulled her close and into a small kiss. "It was a lovely afternoon. Thank you."

She looked at him seriously and replied, "No, thank you. I don't know what I would have done to Ron if you hadn't gotten me out of there, and this afternoon has opened my eyes to a lot of things."

A quip about his sexual prowess rocking her world was on the tip of his tongue, but for once he didn't want to break a serious mood. Instead he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and said, "My door is always open."

This time she said, "Thanks, Draco," with an emphasis on his name.

Almost at a loss for words at the intent expression on her face, he simply murmured, "You’re welcome, Hermione."

She stepped away and headed for the fireplace and the floo powder. He watched as she threw the powder in and said "Hawthorne Mills," disappearing into the flames.

Left alone, Draco shook his head. It had seemed natural when Granger was there, and the afternoon had flowed somewhat logically, but now that it was all over, it seemed surreal and dreamlike. Him and Granger. What an odd pair they made. He looked down at the Dark Mark on his arm. He had forgotten about it in the heat of passion. He was suddenly grateful that Granger hadn't made a big deal of it as some of his more thrill-seeking lovers had. Still shaking his head, but too replete to fret, he headed for the bedroom to get dressed. He really would be working late into the night.


End file.
